Zhael
Zhael is usually the fourth Astral Knight fought, though Molok can be fought first. Her element is lightning, and she is called the Mistress of the Storm. She and Zoniha enjoy picking on the male Astral Knights, especially Molok. If Molok is defeated first, the following Rukifellth scene will reveal that Zhael is jealous of Lilith for attracting Rukifellth's attention. Zhael is fought on the Game Planet of Starlight and the arena is a stage. Zhael offers to help Bomberman escape if he hands over his stones, but Lilith stops her, knowing she is trying to trick him, and she attacks Lilith with an electric attack. Afterward, she was defeated by Bomberman, and when Lilith got up, having survived Zhael's attack, Zhael realizes that Lilith is the avatar of the goddess Mihaele. Then she vanishes in a blast of electricity, in a death scene identical to her teleportation. After the Angel of Light and Shadow is defeated, Zhael is resurrected as an Elemental Knight. She and Zoniha are last seen leaving so they can search the galaxy and find some decent men. Zhael can be defeated if bombs are kicked at her, or pumped bombs thrown at her. Bomberman must keep moving to avoid all of Zhael's electric attacks. When her health is getting low, she will use an Instant Knockout attack - she powers up and charges at Bomberman. If she hits him with it, he will die. Bomberman can walk out of the way and plant a bomb exactly where Zhael is going to be so she runs straight into the explosion. Attacks *'Lightning Strike': She sends a bolt of lightning down towards the spot where Bomberman is. Can be avoided if Bomberman keeps moving. *'Chain Lightning': She does three Chain Lightning attacks in a row. Can be avoided is Bomberman keeps moving. *'Ball Lightning': She sends an indestructible ball of electricity to follow Bomberman around. *'Thunderstrike': She powers up and charges at Bomberman. If she hits him with this attack, she pounds him for a while and then zaps him in a blast of electricity (identical to her teleportation) and he instantly dies. All her attacks do 1 damage except Thunderstrike, which is an instant knockout. Quotes In Warship * Ho ho ho... I always told Baelfael his impatience would be his undoing... Behemos' defeat * Two of us are no more--that means you're next in line, Ashtarth. * I wonder if that little white man will make it all the way to me? * What's this? Sounds to me like the fearsome Black Knight is afraid. * Men all talk big, but when push comes to shove... Right, Zoniha? Ashtarth's defeat * What's the matter, Bulzeeb? It's not like you to say something like that.. * If Bulzeeb thinks he's strong, he must be! * Yeah, yeah, whatever-- I think you need to loosen up a little, Molok. You know, it'll be one of us who has to fight him next. We just have to make sure he doesn't get any further, right? * You're really not yourself today, are you? What is it about this Bomberman that makes like this? Could it be... You know something about him? Hmmm? * So, will it be Molok or me who meets this Bomberman...? I hope it's me--I want to see this person who's got Bulzeeb all worked out! Hee hee hee! Ashtarth's defeat before Behemos' * And they called themselves Astral Knights! Ha! They were nothing but a couple of boys! * Hee hee hee... * Nothing, nothing... I'm just enjoying watching you two old men... Talking about each other's strength... And talking, and talking... * Ha ha ha! Respect? Manners? What use are those as long as you have power? I need nothing--nothing! --except power and beauty! Maybe that's something you need to learn, old man! Behemos' defeat after Ashtarth's * Don't get yourself all worked up, Molok--you'll get your chance soon enough. He'll be coming to either you or me next... * Of course, if he comes to me first... There won't be anything left for you! Hee Molok's defeat * It must have been too much of a strain on his old heart! Hee hee * You needn't worry yourself abour her, Master Rukifellth. Bomberman will enter my domain soon... He is nothing to me! I shall dispatch him, and then Lilith as well. * I understand, my lord Rukifellth. I shall not disappoint you. * Even if she were not already my enemy, I would destroy that Lilith anyway! I will not permit another woman to attract my Master Rukifellth's attention! Humph! We'll see just how strong this "goddess" is! I'll see that she doesn't interfere with my Master Rukifellth's plans! I look forward to hearing her beg for mercy-- a mercy that will be denied! I will enjoy crushing the life out of the so-called Scourge of the Spaceways! In Starlight * Ha ha! Welcome to my show! * Hello there, little boy... I am one of the Astral Knights -- Zhael, called Mistress of the Storm. * Why thank you...you want to come play with me? Hee... * You there -- Bomberman or whatever you call yourself...I don't suppose you'd be willing to give me your Stones, would you? They're very important to my dear Master Rukifellth...that means they're important to me too... If you give them to me, I'll help you escape this black hole. * Why, you... How dare you interfere! * Curses! I almost had them... * Humph! Silly little boy...you think you can beat me? disables Bomberman's remote. Now, my little Bomberman, the time has come for you to feel the power of the storm! * You...you're still alive! Of course! It must be as Master Rukifellth said! It's the power of the goddess Mihaele! You have become her avatar! * You haven't realized it yet...but now...no, soon... * You see? You do have the power of the goddess! Humph! They were right...I shouldn't have underestimated you... * Rukifellth...oh, Master Rukifellth! Be careful... * Master Rukifellth!! In the True Ending * Take it easy on them, Zoniha. * Long time, no see, Bomberman, Pommy. * Hee hee...thank you, Pommy. You saved us -- freed us from Sthertoth's control. * I'm just glad that you are with us again, Master Rukifellth. I hope you find happiness with Lilith. * Humph! C'mon, Zoniha, let's go! Etymology Zhael's Japanese name (バアル) is identical to Baal. Zhael's English name is a bit looser but still based on it. Trivia *Her Japanese title translates to "Thunder Empress". Gallery Zhael render.png|Render Zhael render 2.png|Render 2 Zhael 2.png|Appearance Zhael2.png|Zhael - rendered from game Zhale's face.PNG Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Astral Knights Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Female Characters Category:Former Villains